


When I kissed the teacher

by Llamaonfire



Category: The Beatles
Genre: 50's, AU, M/M, POV, Sexy, Smut, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamaonfire/pseuds/Llamaonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John likes his new teacher a little bit too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I kissed the teacher

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post: http://thewritingberry.tumblr.com/post/43103939216/when-i-kissed-the-teacher

_It was a normal fucking boring day of school today, everything just like every other day before, till the new teacher walked in. He was tall, about an inch taller than me, his hair was lightly _ _gra_ _y_ _but still youthful, it just served to give him a mature, sexy edge. His body was manly but with an certain wavy to it making me just want to see how those curves felt, he wore an elegant gray three piece suit with a red bow tie(making him look like one of those professors from porn movies)._

_It was funny because before him I had only had thought like those with women and Elvis, but all of a sudden there was a spark in me, a fire that could only be put out with Professor McCartney’s cum in me._

_From that day on my eyes didn’t leave him, on the halls, during lunch and even more during class. I actually had no idea what he was talking about, my attention was way too focused on his bum, which were so perfectly round and hugged rather tightly by his trousers, to actually know what he was saying. He had such a presence, a dominance over the class and me. I just couldn’t help but dream about how he was in bed._

_He would grab me by the tie and throw me on his table, making everything that was on it fall all over the ground. He ripped my uniform apart and used the ripped pieces to tie me on to his desk, keeping me completely submissive. He would pull his trousers down reveling his huge pulsing dick, letting me know that I was the one he was hard for, saying how much he liked seeing me in my uniform, almost looking like a proper little school boy._

_He would enter me at once, making me moan like a little bird, wailing, screaming in pleasure as his huge member hit me, inside._

_I never got far on the fantasies during class though because I would let my mind get way too into it and within minutes I was already as hard as a stick, still there was one day that he was particularly sexy. He had on a red velvet suit with a black vest, white shirt and his classic red bow-tie. His hair was messed up a bit and he had his heavy framed black glasses on. He was driving me crazy, he was beyond steamy and he constantly looking me right in the eye. That eye contact drove me wild._

_Eventually it was time to work individually on exercises and other shit that I never did and that was when everything changed._

_Mary had a question about one of his exercises, so she asked me to call on him and ask him the question for her, she was one of those shy birds, ay know, gave great blowjobs though. I raised my hand like a good little schoolboy and give him a grin when he looked over to me. _

_Even his walk was sexy that day, his long legs moved along between the desks. Once he got close to me I lost myself in his huge droopy eyes, they were an amazing shade of green mixed with a little bit of hazel. Eventually,I managed to speak and said ” can ya explain this question professor McCartney?”_

_He smiled the most beautiful smile I had ever laid eyes on, not even Bridget Bardot could compete with him. I felt the world stop as he crouched down next to my desk and started to explain the thing to me, as his lips moved all I could think about was kissing him, how his wet lips would feel against mine, was he a bitter? Was he the type that liked a lot of tongue? Would he even kiss back?_

_I let myself get lost in my thoughts and gaze when suddenly he smiled right at me, only inches away from my face ,I couldn’t help myself anymore, I held my breath and smashed our lips together. I was in seventh heaven but he was petrified and the whole class pretty much screamed at the image. _

_Still one day he’ll be mine, one day I’ll be his. Till then i'm just the one who kissed the teacher._


End file.
